She'd Never Laugh
by Chibi Kawaii
Summary: Song Fic... Based on the comic series.... Peter sings to MJ


A/N: Ummm. This was just an idea that popped into my head one night and I just went with it. It wasn't really well thought out and I didn't really put any effort into making it something my English teacher would say "It could be better. Come on, I'll help you fix it during your detention." Oh yeah.. it's really jumpy. Meaning there like, less than five paragraphs to a scene.

P.S. This isn't Movieverse. It's based on the Amazing Spider-man and the Peter Parker Spider-man comic book series. If you aren't really up to date with the story, just read Brian Marcelo's fics. He pretty much got everything right.

Oh yeah... If Petey's character is a little OOC (shyer) But hey, this is his chance to get MJ back. Ofcourse he'd be nervous.

Disclaimer: There's a million fics out there on ff.net. By now you should know what it's for.

She'd Never Laugh

"Good morning New York. The time is 6 am. Here's a new one from the Backstreet boys, Back to your heart." The radio blared lulling Peter Parker from his much needed sleep. "Mmmm Aunt May, I don' wanna go to school today." Mentaly picturing Aunt May pulling him by the ear, he trudged to the bathroom.

##&##

Walking through the crowded Halls or the high school he worked at, Peter couldn't help but a little feel eased about his problems at home. '_Teaching doesn't pay much, but I like it. Brings me back to my college years when I taught science at Felicia Hardy's science program for kids.'_ (This is out of the '95 cartoon series. I watched that every day since I was 6 years old.)

Upon entering his classroom, the sound of singing teenage girls reached his ears.

'If I only knew,

The words to say,

The road to take,

To find a way back to your heart.

What can I do,

To get to you,

And find a way back to your heart.'

"Alright class, settle down." Peter says trying to gain control of his class. Then he had an idea. "Girls, what's the name of that song?"

"Mr. Parker, they've only been playing it all morning. It's the Backstreet boys, Back to your heart." one of the girls explained.

Through out the remainder of the school day, Peter grew anxious to get out of school as much as the students. His mind kept wandering to his plan to get his wife back.

##&##

Pay check in hand, Peter rushed to the nearest bank to deposit it. He knew, he'll need it. Afterwards, he rushed to the nearest Best Buy to pick up the latest in internet technology. He was glad tomorrow was Saturday, he needed the day off from his day job to get his plan into action.

##&##

Saturday Morning

Peter Parker sits in the middle of the room, setting up his new internet modem and web cam. '_Last night was a complete waste of time. I could have been here working on my plan.... Heh, that Team Rocket never learns.'_ Peter thought glancing at the T.V. Today was the WB's Super stuffed Sateurday with double episodes of Pokemon, Yu Gi Ohh, and Static Shock. SO naturally he was watching.

After much practice and preparation, Peter's plan was ready to executed. All that was left to do was to take a deep breath and press send.

##&##

MJ's POV

The sound of 'You've Got Mail' filled the empty room Mary Jane Parker was sitting in. She had just gotten done with the wardrobe fitting for the movie she's in. It pissed her off the way the director wand his friends were gawking at her. '_Junk, Chain, Chain.'_ Her wyes scrolled down the list of e-mails she received. Until she stopped at 1 thing that made her curious.

From: Parker123 Sub: MJ It's me, Peter.

__

'So Peter got himself an account. Can he afford it?' Double clicking the link a video screen appeared.

Stepping in front of the camera, he smiled. She gasped, How much she missed seeing his face. "Hey MJ. How ya doin'?" He started shyly. "You know, I've been trying so hard to get a hold of you. I wanted to tell you that, I love you and I'm sorry. I know that just saying it wont do much so I came up with a plan. A very expensive plan. I bought this internet modem, web cam and program, even a Backstreet Boys CD." He paused and looked straight into the camera. She reached up and touched the screen, whishing it was his face in person. Not a recording. "I'm probably going to have to starve for a few weeks, but for you, it's worth it." He smiled. She smiled with him. "I'm kinda embarrassed about what I'm, gonna do next, but even though you hate me right now," '_I don't hate you'_ "I know you'd never laugh." Taking a deep breath, he stepped back and pressed play on the stereo. He started to sway to the music. Smiling he began.

"It's not that I can't live without you

It's just that I don't even want to try

Every night I dream about you

Ever since the day we said goodbye

If I wasn't such a fool

Right now I'd be holding you

There's nothing that I wouldn't do

Baby if I only knew

The words to say

The road to take,

To find a way back to your heart.

What can I do,

To get to you,

And find a way back to your heart"

She lost her breath in her throat. '_How could I forget his voice. How could I forget how he would sing to me at home.'_

"I don't know how it got so crazy

But I'll do anything to set things right

'Cause your love is so amazing

Baby your the best thing in my life

Let me prove my love is real

And made you feel the way I feel

I promis I would give the worl

If only you would tell me girl

The words to say

The road to take,

To find a way back to your heart.

What can I do,

To get to you,

And find a way back to your heart"

By the end of the second chorus, Peter was really getting into the song. Bringing the dynamics up a notch, he sounded even more wonderfull to MJ's ears.

" Give me one more chance, to give my love to you

'Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do

Tell me

The words to say

The road to take,

To find a way back to your heart.

What can I do,

To get to you,

And find a way back to your heart

I turn back time

To make you mine

And find a way back to your heart

I beg and plead

Fall to my knees

To find a way back to your heart

The words to say

The road to take,

To find a way back to your heart.

What can I do,

To get to you,

And find a way back to your heart

I love you MJ"

As the screen turned blank, Mary Jane had soft tears sliding down her cheeks. '_What have I done? Why do I treat him so coldly?'_

"Good looks, sense of humor, and he could sing. How could you pass that up?" Mary Jane abruptly turned to the voice of her receptionist.

"Dunno, stupid I guess."

~End

Authors note: Well, it looks longer here than it did on paper. I told you it was jumpy. Anywayz.. maybe another time I'll fix it.


End file.
